


Penance

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for fredbassett who gave the prompt - “parking ticket”.Originally posted to Livejournal in 2014.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written for fredbassett who gave the prompt - “parking ticket”.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2014.

"One, I can understand. Two or three perhaps. But one hundred and fifty-seven?"

Danny grinned. "All earned in the line of duty, boss."

Lester stood up and moved around his desk.

"Do you find this amusing, Mr Quinn?"

"No need to get your knickers in a twist. Jenny told me all about the parking ticket budget."

"That is for emergencies only."

"Saving the world from dinosaurs doesn't class as an emergency any more? Does the PM know?"

Lester sighed. "Such a misappropriation of funds requires a suitable punishment."

"Yes?"

"On your knees. _Now._ "

Danny had never enjoyed being punished more.


End file.
